UKversal
UKversal Resort (also know as known as Universal London Resort) is a multi-media resort complex located in London, England. It opened in March 4th, 1991. It is operated and owned by Europa Entertainment. The resort’s main competitors are Alton Towers and Disneyland Paris. History In 1987, a company known as Europa Entertainment, who owned Europa Park and the Walibi theme parks in Europe approached MCA about a potential joint-venture to build a Universal resort at London, England. TBA. Summary UKversal is the entertainment capital of the UK! Thanks to Europa Entertainment, it is acclaimed for it's size for Universal and even Disney standards. Theme Parks * Universal Studios London (1991) * ToonWorld Europe (1998) * Universal’s WaterTopia (1999) * Universal’s European Adventure (2001) * Volcano Island (2017) Shopping/Entertainment Districts * UniversalCITY Indoor Entertainment Mall (1994) * Universal TechWorld Indoor Center (1999) * Universal’s European Marketplace (2001) UKversal Monorail System All Monorail lines are connected to the UKversal Transportation and Ticket Center * Express Monorail (To Universal Studios London)' * ''ToonWorld Monorail ''(To ToonWorld Europe) * Entertainment Monorail (To the UniversalCITY Mall and TECHworld) * ''Resort Monorail ''(To the Castle Hotel, Studio Backlot Hotel, Great Valley Lodge, Universal’s Cartoon Resort, Italia Gardens, TECHorama Hotel, Nickelodeon Suites, Aloha Village, Cabana Bay, and the Jurassic Village Resort) The UKversal Transportation and Ticket Center * '''''To visit Universal Studios London, you must take the Express Monorail to the park. * If you wish, you may take the Monorail to ToonWorld Europe via the ToonWorld line. * You may also visit the UniversalCITY Mall and TECHworld Entertainment Center via the Entertainment line. * Select resorts have Monorail stations that connect to the UKversal Transportation and Ticket Center, however, you will have to exit the Monorail and transfer into another Monorail if you want to visit other destinations. The UKversal Parking Center Alpha Garage (1998-) * Woody Woodpecker * Marshall Billy Bob * E.T * Littlefoot * Jaws Omega Garage (1998-) * Scooby-Doo * Betty Boop * Godzilla * Rocko * Princess Odette Beta Garage (2006-) * Spyro the Dragon * The Cat in the Hat * Spider-Man * Bloo * Tom and Jerry * Crash Bandicoot * SpongeBob SquarePants Hotels * Universal’s Castle Hotel (1991) (Connected to the Resort Monorail Line) (With Bus Express Transportation) * Studio Backlot Hotel (1991) (Connected to the Resort Monorail Line) (With Bus Express Transportation) * The Great Valley Lodge (1996) (Connected to the Resort Monorail Line, Express Monorail passes by inside) * Universal’s Cartoon Resort (1996) (Connected to the Resort Monorail Line, Express Monorail passes by) (With Bus Express Transportation) * Universal’s Italia Gardens Hotel (1998) (Connected to the Resort Monorail Line) * Hard Rock Hotel (1998) (With Bus Express Transportation) * Surfin’ Village (1999) (Entertainment Monorail passes by) (With Bus Express Transportation) * Universal TECHorama Hotel (2001) (Connected to the Resort Monorail Line) * Nickelodeon Suites Resort (2002) (Connected to the Resort Monorail Line, ToonWorld Monorail also passes by inside) (With Bus Express Transportation) * Hotel Europa (2003) (Entertainment Monorail passes by) * Universal’s Aloha Village (2010) (Connected to the Resort Monorail Line) * The Hogsmeade Lodge (2011) (With Bus Express Transportation) * Universal's Cabana Bay Beach Resort (2013) (Connected to the Resort Monorail Line) * Illumination's Art Of Animation Resort (2016) (Connected to the Resort Monorail Line) (With Bus Express Transportation) * Jurassic Village Resort (2019) (Connected to the Resort Monorail Line) (With Bus Express Transportation) * Pokemon City Resort (2019) (Connected to the Resort Monorail Line, ToonWorld Monorail also passes by inside) (With Bus Express Transportation) Trivia * TBA.